Onu-Koro
Onu-Koro war das Dorf des Steins auf Mata Nui. Geschichte Nachdem die Toa Metru die Matoraner von Metru Nui nach Mata Nui gebracht hatten, entschied sich Whenua hier unter der Erde das Dort Onu-Koro, als neue Heimat der Onu-Matoraner errichten zu lassen. Nach einem Jahr des Friedens, begann Teridax die Rahi der Insel zu infizieren. Nun begann ein langer Krieg, in dem Onu-Koro immer wieder von den infizierten Rahi angegriffen wurde. Während dieses Krieges wurde in Onu-Koro die Ussalry, eine Wache bestehend aus Ussal-Krebsen und deren Reitern, gegründet, um das Dorf möglichst gut zu verteidigen. Schließlich kamen die Toa Mata auf Mata Nui an. Etwa zur selben Zeit wurde eine seltsame Steinplatte im Inneren der Großen Mine entdeckt. Dazu kamen noch weitere Probleme. Ein Lava-Fluss blockierte den Eingang zur Kammer des Lichts, aus der die Lichtsteine kamen. Da das nun nicht mehr möglich war, wurde es immer dunkler in Onu-Koro, was dazu führte, dass die Rahi öfter angriffen. Dann half der Av-Matoraner Takua dabei, diese Probleme zu lösen. Toa Onua wurde schließlich von Onepu in einer Höhle in der Nähe von Onu-Koro gefunden und in das Dorf gebracht. Dort sah er eine große Statue von sich selbst. Dann tauchte Turaga Whenua auf, der ihm die Aufgaben der Toa erklärte. Die Ussalry wurde später nach Kini-Nui geschickt, um es vor den angreifenden Rahi zu verteidigen. Nach der Schlacht kam Takua nach Onu-Koro und ging durch den Mysteriösen Eingang nach Mangaia. Später erwachten die Bohrok und ein Schwarm Nuhvok griff Onu-Koro an. Sie gruben Löcher in die Wände, mit der Absicht die Wände zum Einsturz zu bringen. Onua tauchte jedoch rechtzeitig auf und verhinderte das. Dann wurde Onu-Koro von einem Schwarm Gahlok angegriffen, die Onu-Koro fluten wollten. Diese wurden jedoch ebenfalls von den Toa und den erst kürzlich von Nuparu erfundenen Boxor aufgehalten. Während des Angriffs wurden jedoch große Teile der Großen Mine geflutet, sodass die Matoraner Rohstoffe, wie Protodermis oder Erze nun aus den Marn Tunneln bekommen mussten. Diese wurden hierfür ausgebaut. thumb|left|200px|Onu-Koro wird verwüstet Später verwandelten sich die Toa Mata in die Toa Nuva und die Nuva-Symbole erschienen in den Suva der Toa, so auch im Onu-Suva. Bald wurde das Nuva-Symbol von Onua von Pahrak-Kal gestohlen. Nachdem die Toa Nuva auch die Bohrok-Kal besiegt hatten, brachten sie die Nuva-Symbole wieder an ihren Platz zurück. Als die beiden Matoraner Jaller und Takua nach dem siebten Toa suchten, kamen sie auch nach Onu-Wahi. Dort trennten sie sich und Takua kam nach Onu-Koro. Er wurde allerdings von den Rahkshi verfolgt, und diese griffen dann Onu-Koro an. Die beiden Toa Pohatu und Onua versuchten das Dorf zu verteidigen, scheiterten jedoch. Das Dorf wurde schließlich völlig verwüstet. Das Dorf wurde, nachdem die Matoraner nach Metru Nui zurückgekehrt waren, von den wiedererweckten Bohrok zerstört. Das Land Onu-Koro lag mitten in Onu-Wahi und befand sich unter der Erde. In der Nähe befand sich das Papa Nihu Riff. Das Dorf war mit vielen kleineren Tunneln verbunden, die durch Lichtsteine erhellt wurden. Die Matoraner arbeiteten vor allem als Minenarbeiter. Onu-Koro war mit Le-Wahi, Po-Wahi, Ta-Wahi und Ko-Wahi über Tunnel verbunden. In Onu-Koro waren: *der Ussal-Krabben Stall *ein Zugang zur Großen Mine *ein Zugang zur Hauptstraße nach Onu-Koro *ein Zugang zur Hauptstraße nach Le-Wahi *ein Zugang zu den Marn Tunneln Ehemalige Einwohner thumb|150px|Nuparuthumb|150pxthumb|150px|Whenua Matoraner *Nuparu *Onepu *Taipu *Tehutti *Damek *Aiyetoro *Akamu *Azibo *Dosne *Kaj *Mamoru *Midak *Zemya Toa *Onua Turaga *Whenua Quellen *Bionicle Chronicles 1: Tale of the Toa *Bionicle Chronicles 2: Beware the Bohrok *Bionicle Chronicles 3: Makuta's Revenge *Bionicle Chronicles 4: Tales of the Masks *Bionicle - Die Maske des Lichts *Bionicle Legenden 2: Die Gefangenen der Grube *Toa Nuva Blog *The Official Guide to Bionicle *Mata Nui Online Game *Bohrok Online-Animationen *Mata Nui Explorer (2002) *Mata Nui Explorer (2003) *Mata Nui Online Game II